Carmella Blaze
Carmella Marilyn Valentine (Born Febuary, 13, 1991) is an original CAW Wrestler, best known by her ring name Carmella Blaze. She was a member,of the power group known as Gothic Evolution and one of the first Vixens to step into an EWWE ring she revolutionized the company with her powerful offense and take no prisoners type attitude. Carmella in the beginning was very antisocial and refused to cooparate with any Vixen or Extremist other than her fake life 2009 significant other at the time, Mr. Extreme. (Nicholas McLaughin) She was and still to this day is known as The Diva Killer, not called this for no reason. Carmella is known for ending the careers of countless Vixens including Barbie, Mickie James, former General Managers Vickie Gurrero and Fran Fine as well as much more. There have been a couple vixens who fear to even get in the ring with Carmella due to it possibly being their last match. CAW Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (2008 - present)= Carmella started her EWWE career in late 2008 around the same time the Vixens division really picked up. At the time EWWE didn't have a name for it's female compeditors but Carmella referred to them all as Divas, pretty faces and Barbies. She debuted in a winning effort against Kelly Kelly, who after 3 losing efforts to Carmella always afraid to face her despite motivation from her peers, whom Carmella had also struck fear in. =The Barbie Buster (2009 - 2010)= After Carmella made a statement, by attacking nearly all of the womens roster. No one would step up to her, her lack of competion drove her to attack the plastic humanoid doll knowm as Barbie. She would powerbomb her off of the stage and we would never see her or Carmella again as Carmella refused to fight all of the weaklings as they were "easy pickings" and Barbie was literally broken beyond repair that is until a team of three known as the Bratz had announced that they were the new barbie and that they could easily take down Carmella Blaze. A statement Carmella did not take lying down. In EWWE's first ever "Firey Glory" event she competed in a infernal gauntlet match in which she destroyed all three Bratz dolls without breaking a sweat. (No pun intended) watching them burn into scrap metal. This caused a hatred for anything even slightly resembling a Barbie. Unfourtuatley for her first opponent Kelly Kelly (Barbie Blank) whom she also injured (not for good as she made a short return in 2012-2014). She'd go on a second reign of terror until someone finally was powerful enough to step up to her. =Feud With Wonder Woman (2010 - 2011)= Carmella began a bullying spree on the rest of the roster, making open challenges every week that would lead to either injury or pure humiliation, this is when Wonder Woman answered the challenge determined to shut the mouth of Carmella at Smash at The Beach. This would be Carmella's first loss. Which infuriated her causing a beat down of senior referee Earl Hebner leading to her suspension for nearly half the year, when she returned she was dressed differently than normal. Had street clothes on. She also had a box, when she unwrapped it all was found that she had subdued one of Wonder Woman's closest Amazonian sisters she revealed, that she was dosed in gasoline and that if Diana did not give Carmella her "rightful rematch" she would set the Amazon ablaze. Wonder Woman came out and ran to the ring but was stopped by Carmella lighting a match she pulled from her boot setting the table in front of her on fire warning her not to take another step, reluctantly Diana accepted the match with the stipulation if Wonder Woman lost she would have to retire. This also marked the setup of the first ever Last Woman Standing match Carmella extinguished the fire and dragged the unconscious Amazon out of the box but as it turned out she was just playing possum and super kicked Carmella out the ring at Wonder Woman's feet. Wonder Woman took the opportunity to backslap Carmella with her golden bracelet knocking her out cold before walking away. At Last One on Earth Carmella and Diana faced off in a brutal war. Carmella attacked Wonder Woman during her entrance and attempted to Career Ender Powerbomb her off the stage Wonder Woman retorted by sweeping her legs and slingshotting Carmella into the Extrematron braces causing her already to stay down for a 8 count. The fight continued through the crowd going mostly Wonder Woman's way until Carmella drop toe holded her on the pyrotechnics machine making them go haywire. Carmella tried to lay Wonder Woman on the stage and blow her up using the pyro but she slid out the way and leaped into the crowd Tope Suicida style taking out Blaze. The match would end however when Diana attempted to Wonder Bomb, Carmella off the other side of the stage but was reversed into a facebuster that slammed her throat right off the edge of the stage nearly decapitating her before Blaze Bombing her off the stage through the tables below. The ref counted ten and Wonder Woman's career was over. Due to her regenerative properties the next night, she attempted to deliver her retirement speech but much to the dismay of her fans Carmella didn't take to kindly to that and beat Diana within an inch of her life. Crushing her already injured throat with a chair, Diana was left unemployed and a bloody mess on her final days in EWWE. = YouTube Debut/Rebellion (Early/Mid 2012) = Carmella Blaze returned to EWWE when it was announced, the show had re-emerged on the YouTube platform. Her first match was against Mickie James by the end of it, Mickie rolled her up getting a shocking win which highly angered Carmella. Showing the alleged anger management did absolutely nothing, Carmella performed her famed Powerbomb off the stage ending Mickie's career in one night. After that she barely showed up, and when she did she defeated the likes of Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly (At Total Revenge) giving both concussions. After a few weeks Carmella returned and went back to doing her Open Divas Massacre match when all of a sudden Supergirl's music hit. Kara Zor-El debuted in EWWE taking Carmella to the limit. So much she got a second opportunity in way of a Fatal Four Way involving Kharma and Trish Stratus in a mini-tournament to crown a new number one contender. Carmella won her Fatal Four Way by submission. Gothic Mayhem won hers as well, setting up a dream match of sorts. The week after however before their match Gothic Mayhem and Carmella would tag together, this being due to her distaste for her fellow Vixens. Mayhem and Blaze eventually met in less friendly fashion on Episode 10 of Friday Night Backlash in a Kendo Stick Match. Carmella would then hand Gothic Mayhem, her third pinfall loss securing her spot at Total Destruction against Kim Possible for the Vixens Championship. Carmella came up short in the battle however, and was defeated by Kim. Carmella would then get another Number one contenders match against Jade West which she won but was put in a Vixens Championship Scramble instead. At Queens of Extreme controversy struck Ms. Blaze again during the end when she had the match won but the ref, was not acknowledging her pinfall leading to Azreal getting a historic championship win. The Unforgiven following the CPV Carmella lost it all over Vickie Gurrero, beating her within an inch of her life, in a way Carmella hasn't done in a long time and we never saw Vickie again. Carmella then had a rematch with Gothic Mayhem which Carmella barely won via a rollup, later Blaze assaulted Supergirl after she lost to Daffney. Which was followed by a congratulations from Mr. Extreme, thanking her for taking out "Alliance Member #15" showing a possible alliance or understanding with the Rebellion. She got a shot to face Azreal for the championship again but came out on the losing side. Supergirl was set to face Venom (Shadow) on Backlash and Carmella blasted her from behind during her entrance giving her a 6 minute long beat down, which was followed up by Gothic Mayhem (The group) delivering an equally brutal beat down. Supergirl's match with Venom was replaced with Carmella Blaze vs. Lara Croft who made her debut that night and Carmella was upset by the newly debuted Tomb Raider. = Vixens Championship = Carmella did not take her loss, lying down. Neither did Lara apparently as she challenged Carmella to a rematch at TLCC hoping to rid the company of her once and for all. This did not bode well for Lara when it turned out being a Kendo Stick Match which Carmella won. The next step for Carmella was entering in a Fatal Four Way match to crown a new Vixens Champion after Spider-Woman's retirement. She would go on to win that match eliminating her then newfound partners in former champion Azrael and Shadow beginning her first Vixens title reign. The next night on Monday Night Unforgiven 21 Carmella was involved in the "career execution" of Azrael. After Gothic Mayhem kicked Azrael from the group, a new name was given; Gothic Evolution. It consisted of Carmella, Gothic Mayhem and Shadow. Eva Winters left the group out of protest, and Evil Rose was released sometime before. In her first tag match as part of the team however she was pinned by Kim Possible. At Apocalyptic Randomness her bad luck continued. She was the first to be eliminated in her 6 Pack Challenge losing her newly created "Blazing Vixens Championship" to Jade West. Carmella wasted no time invoking her rematch clause on Unforgiven 23 the night after, to which toward the end he dominated Jade until she finally decided to stay down for 3. Two back to back career ender powerbombs solidified Carmella as a two time Vixens Champion. Rather than risk a game of hot potato to Jade gave her rematch to someone "more deserving" than her after slipping into a depression. This was the newly signed rookie Courtney Whitmore otherwise known as Stargirl. During the buildup to Extreme Asylum, the main theme to this feud was Stargirl simply not being good enough to challenge Carmella in Carmella's own eyes. She told Courtney just because she tagged with someone who was lucky to pin her doesn't mean the same fortune will come to her. Stargirl constantly tried to prove herself but Carmella was not impressed. Come Extreme Asylum 2012 Stargirl came extremely close to beating Carmella Blaze which set her off, and caused her to Barbie Break Courtney through the announce table tearing her ACL in the process. If that wasn't brutal enough, she went on to deliver another Barbie Breaker in the ring, along with a Career Ender Powerbomb and the icing on the cake, stealing Stargirl's finishing move the Starcall effectively defeating the rookie. She next looked to Kim Possible as her challenge once again at End of the Road. She won in extreme fashion, back body dropping Kim off the top of the ladder through two tables to victory solidifying her spot at Pain, Love and Sacrifice where she retained yet again by defeating and injuring her then best friend Gothic Mayhem. At Flashback she faced yet another Gothic Evolution member in Shadow, her reckless nature during matches against fellow members 'caused backstage dissension between the group resulting in the resignation of Eva Winters and Charmcaster from the group. After retaining vs. Shadow, she beat Stargirl and Superwoman becoming bored up until Crash and Burn where Kara would put all her future title shots on the line. Carmella lost in an intensely physical match up and wasn't seen until she got her rematch in the form of a flaming tables match at Solemn Judgemen which turned out to be a complete flop. Carmella underestimated Kara heavily which caused her to lose in under ten minutes getting caught with a quick speeding bullet through a flaming table humiliating and burning the Vixen Killer. Infuriated she attempted to get a measure of revenge post match but Stargirl made a surprising return to save Kara from an emanate career ender powerbomb through a flaming table.